1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to methods of orientating bowling pins in automatic pin setters. More particularly, it refers to a method of orientating bowling pins coming off a pin wheel for lifting pins from a well to a distributor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bowling business, pin machine jams constitute the majority of down time for automatic pin setters. In automatic pin conveying machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,004,760 and 3,117,784, incorporated herein by reference, pins may jam at the chute or distributor belt prior to delivery to the pin spotting apparatus. This is caused by pins not being placed on the distributor belt with its base pointing downwardly after coming off the pin wheel. Attempts have been made to properly align pins in an upward delivery mode as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,206 and 4,340,221. In the former patent, pins are turned and delivered to the distributor belt bottom first. However, the delivery system is an elevator type apparatus and not a pin wheel as used in AMF type automatic pinsetters. The sensing and holding levers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,206, require delivery of the pin up and under the levers 3A and 3B, whereas in AMF and Brunswick Pin setting machines, the pins are delivered from the side of the lifting apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,221, a guide bar 16 pushes a head first delivered pin forward, causing delivery to the distributor belt in an unacceptable position. This guide bar 16 only guides a pin into the turnaround pan and the turnaround pan still has to orient the pin in the proper base down alignment before its delivery to the distributor belt. Although guide bar 16 helps to prevent turnaround pan pin jams, it does not prevent pile ups, misfeed or pins rolling off the turnaround pan. A method (and apparatus for protecting the method) is needed to prevent such pile ups, misfeeds and pin movement prior to the movement of pins into the pin spotting apparatus.